Since the advent of managed care, healthcare providers are expected to develop continuous quality improvement programs and provide evidence of the effectiveness of their services. The CAMHOMS system will help enhance and document treatment outcomes for children and adolescents. It will (1) provide data for planning treatment and monitoring patient progress; (2) screen for substance abuse and high risk behaviors; (3) support multivariate severity adjustment for valid comparisons across programs/providers; (4) establish predictive algorithms for service need and expected treatment response curves; and (5) detect inauthentic self-report. CAMHOMS software will be enhanced in Phase II to support fully automated collection of patient, parent and clinician responses via PC, IVR and the web, and real-time individual and aggregate (program-level) reporting.